digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Sovereigns
The , known as the Four Harmonious Ones in the Digimon Adventure series, are a group of Mega-level Holy Beast Digimon that are derived from the Japanese myth of the Four Guardian Spirits of Kyoto, itself derived from the Chinese myth of the Four Symbols, and like the Gods they represent and rule over the four cardinal points of the compass — Azulongmon to the east, Zhuqiaomon to the south, Baihumon to the west, and Ebonwumon to the north. There is also a fifth member, Fanglongmon, who represents the center of the compass and rules over the others. While the Chinese names for the guardian spirits were used for the Digimon themselves, as well as in Digimon World 3 for the four cities at the cardinal points of the map of the Amaterasu Server, their Japanese names were used for the respective four cities of the Asuka Server. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 The Harmonious Ones are the guardians of the four compass points of the Digital World. Azulongmon is the guardian of the Eastern region, where the Japanese DigiDestined's adventures take place (corresponding to the Real World location of the human partners). In this series, all four Harmonious Ones were defeated and sealed away by the Dark Masters. It was then that seven of the eight DigiDestined came to the Digital World. Once all of the eight had returned to their own world to fight Myotismon, the Dark Masters dismantled and shaped the Digital World to fit their own needs, forming Spiral Mountain. The eight children and their Digimon returned to the Digital World and were able to defeat the Dark Masters. However, the Harmonious Ones were still trapped beneath the seal. In order to break the seal, they needed to take away the power from the DigiDestined’s Crests (It was the Crest of Light and Hope respectively that broke Azulongmon's seal, Courage and Friendship unsealed one of the four seals, Sincerity and Love released another seal, and finally Knowledge and Reliability broke the last seal - it was suggested that two Crest were needed to break a seal). Unfortunately, it meant that the eight children's Digimon could no longer Digivolve to their Ultimate levels. However, after the Crests' powers were unleashed, they were imprisoned once again thanks to the influence of the Control Spires. When Ken Ichijouji brought his Dark D-3 into the Digital World, the Harmonious Ones were only able to find new Digimon who had the ancient power to Armor Digivolve, thus bypassing the evil powers of the Control Spires that prevented Digimon from regular digivolving. An unseen force then created the D-3 Digivices for the new DigiDestined and selected various Digimon who had the power to Armor Digivolve and sealed them underneath the Digi-Eggs. However, the Digimon (Gatomon and Patamon) belonging to the DigiDestined with the Crest of Light (Hikari "Kari" Kamiya) and Hope (Takeru "T.K." Takaishi) were also capable of Armor digivolving. Also the Crest of Kindness was hidden from Ken by the powers of darkness, so it was necessary for the Harmonious Ones to rebuild it into the Digi-egg of Miracles. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers In this game, which serves as a prelude to Adventure 02, the four Harmonious Ones draw Ryo Akiyama into the Digital World, and organize a tournament under false pretenses, so that Ryo may grow in power so that he will be strong enough to defeat Millenniummon. This was most likely done in the time between their release by the powers of the Crests, and their resealment by the Control Spires. Digimon Tamers The four Sovereigns played an important role in Digimon Tamers. In this series, the most prominent of the four is Zhuqiaomon, but unlike Digimon Adventure 02 (season 2), all four Sovereigns make an appearance. The Digimon Sovereigns live on the 6th, highest plain of the Digital World, along with the Catalyst, or Shining Digivolution. They were some of the first Digimon to reach their highest form, and in an attempt to distance themselves from humans, they ironically took the appearance of the humans' gods. When the D-Reaper began to re-emerge, the four Sovereigns could not agree on a strategy. Zhuqiaomon believed that they should use the Shining Digivolution to allow Digimon to digivolve and fight back, while Azulongmon believed that it was the Digimon's ability to grow in strength that had brought the D-Reaper out in the first place. He had the DigiGnomes transform the Shining Digivolution into Calumon. With the loss of the power to Digivolve, Zhuqiaomon, thinking that the Digimon could instead grow stronger by defeating humanity, sent his Devas into the Real World. Soon, his servant, Makuramon, discovered Calumon and attempted to return him Zhuqiaomon, causing the Tamers to follow him in an attempt to rescue their friend. Makuramon, however, lost Calumon and the Tamers found him, and Chatsuramon recaptured him. After being separated, and a long, difficult trek across the Digital World, The Tamers arrived at Zhuqiaomon's domain. As they battled him, Azulongmon made his appearance. Meanwhile, Ryo Akiyama encountered Ebonwumon and Baihumon in the latter's domain, and soon, they all gathered in Zhuqiaomon's area, just as the D-Reaper was beginning to make its appearance. Here, a compromise was made, and the Sovereigns implored Calumon to release the power so that Digimon could digivolve and fight back. Thus, it was Zhuqiaomon's plan that prevailed in the end, even though that does not excuse his methods in attacking the Tamers. The Sovereigns would lead their new army of Mega Digimon (made up of MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, three Diaboromon, a Digimon that might be Pukumon, Gryphonmon, Hououmon, Boltmon, Plesiomon, GranKuwagamon, Jijimon, and Babamon) to fight the D-Reaper in the Digital World. Later, they would travel to the Real World, and help the Tamers by removing the Cable Reaper from the battle. Members Trivia * While all four Harmonious Ones appear in Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers, and even talk to Gennai and the Adventure Digidestined, only Azulongmon appears in Adventure 02, and one of the Audio CD Dramas has Gennai claiming that he only knew of Azulongmon. Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Featured Articles